1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device comprising at least one wall with transparent areas, and a reflecting object arranged inside the device and providing the back-lighting of the transparent areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of the above-mentioned type is described in the international application WO 2004/015658 as a back-lit display. The transparent areas forming back-lit decorative patterns or advertising signs are provided on a planar wall of the device.